


Do You Always Answer the Door Half Naked?

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Flirty Dean Winchester, Fluff, Good Brother Gabriel, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Starting Over, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel is surprised to get an inheritance from his homophobic Aunt Naomi.  This new start leads him to meet someone wonderful.Day 14 Prompt: Overgrown + Candles





	Do You Always Answer the Door Half Naked?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: minor character spouts homophobic ideas

Castiel was sweaty and so very tired. He had spent all day in the hot sun, cleaning up the garden of the house he’d just inherited from his Aunt Naomi. To say he was surprised to get the call from his aunt’s attorney about his inheritance, would be an understatement.

Castiel’s earliest memory of his aunt, must have been from Christmas, when he was about five years old. He remembers that the house had been full of people and he was frightened. Castiel had hidden under the kitchen stairs, until his older brother Gabriel had forced him to come out. Naomi was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Castiel’s mother, Rebecca. She pointed a finger at Castiel and said to Rebecca, “I think that one there, came off the line with a crack in his chassis. You should send him off to a boarding school or even better military school. They’ll beat all that individuality nonsense right out of the boy.”

Gabriel had picked him up and carried him upstairs. Castiel had cried on his big brother’s shoulders and Gabriel had let him. Little Castiel had not understood why his dad’s mean older sister had said such horrible things to him. Gabriel had simply said, “Don’t listen to her. She is old and mean and nobody likes her. You do you Cassie.” Gabriel had always been a good brother, even if he was a menace most of the time.

His last memory of his Aunt Naomi had been the day he turned eighteen. He had come out as gay to his family that day. Chuck and Rebecca had embraced him with understanding. Naomi had stormed out of the house muttering how she would not be known for having a queer for a nephew. She’d also spouted that if they had not spared the rod, Castiel would have turned out “normal.” Again Gabriel had been there for him. He’d said, “Cassie don’t ever let anyone try to change who you are. Be who you want to be, not what anyone tells you to be.”

So when he learned Naomi had left her entire estate to him, since she had no kids of her own and never married, he was speechless. Gabriel had thought maybe she’d finally went completely insane before she died or she was trying to get into heaven.

No matter the reason, Castiel was now the owner of a slightly rundown five bedroom, four bathroom house that had three acres of land with it. All three acres were overgrown to the point that Castiel could easily film a horror movie in his backyard. The house was livable but he knew he’d be doing lots of updating over the next year. Luckily Naomi left enough money that he’d be able to do it right.

Now though, he was calling it a day. He marched upstairs, to the bathroom with the huge claw foot tub. Right now his aching muscles could use a nice long soak in a hot bath. He lit the many candles that were scattered around the room. He needed to relax. All the changes he had made to move here had stressed him out. Castiel didn’t deal with change well.

As he soaked he thought about the last year. He’d broken up with his boyfriend of two years, when he’d become controlling. Gabriel had picked him up the night him and Ishim had fought. Ishim had hit Castiel that night, when he refused to quit his job. Ishim didn’t like Castiel’s boss, Balthazar. Ishim had become increasingly possessive but hitting him had been the final straw. It had taken everything in his power to keep Gabriel from beating Ishim up.

It was only a few months later, when Castiel had learned of his inheritance. He’d quit his job then and moved here. Gabriel worried about him and called him almost every day. He figured Gabriel would probably come visit soon. 

Castiel was almost asleep when the doorbell rang. He jumped causing water to slosh out of the tub. He quickly blew out the candles and grabbed his blue robe. He didn’t normally answer his door in nothing but a robe but this would have to do. “Coming!” Castiel yelled from the stairs when the doorbell sounded again.

Castiel opened the door quite flustered. “Yes?” he said without even looking at the person at the door. He was too busy trying to keep his robe closed and failing.

“Do you always answer the door half naked?” a deep voice with a slight southern drawl spoke.

Castiel finally took in the man at his door. He was tall, slightly taller than himself. His green eyes kept making interested passes over Castiel’s body. The patterns of freckles across the man’s cheeks made him adorable. His strong broad shoulders and bow legs made him hot. “No. You caught me in the middle of a bath.”

“Well I’ll have to try to do that more often. I’m Dean Winchester, your next door neighbor.” Mr. Tall, Strong and Freckled said with a suggestive smile.

“I’m Castiel. Are you flirting with me, Dean?” Castiel asked trying to keep the hints of a smile off his face.

“Maybe.” Dean answered blushing slightly.

“Well in that case would you like to come in?”

“Yes. Oh… I brought you a welcome to the neighborhood gift.” Dean said picking up a pie, he must have set on the chair by the front door.

“Looks good.” Castiel said ushering Dean inside.

“Thanks. Made it myself, Cas.” 

Castiel liked the sound of the shortened version of his name in Dean’s voice. “I’m going to just go get dressed. Make yourself at home.” Castiel said indicating the living room.

“If you must. I think you look good the way you are.” Dean flirted. Castiel just chuckled. He liked Dean’s playfulness. 

When he returned, he found Dean poking at the god awful doylies on the coffee table. He hadn’t taken the time yet to dispose of Naomi’s horrid sense of decorating. “I know they’re awful.” Castiel said startling Dean.

“I won’t argue.” Dean said smiling, taking the beer Castiel handed him.

“My Aunt Naomi was not only a homophobic bitch but she had horrible taste as well.” Castiel had always been quite blunt.

“The rumor was a relative inherited. I saw you earlier cleaning in the backyard and I decided I needed to come over and introduce myself.” Dean said letting his eyes travel over Castiel’s body again.

“Mr. Winchester, you’re being quite bad.” Castiel chided with a grin.

Dean laughed and took a drink of his beer. “So Cas… you seeing anyone?’

“No I am not.” Castiel felt giddy. He’s never had someone be this forward so quickly. He found it exciting.

“Would you go on a date with me this Friday?” Dean asked blushing again. Castiel decides all of Dean’s bravado, is to cover up a deep-rooted shyness.

“I think I would like that. If you’re not busy tonight, would you like to stay for dinner?” Castiel said not wanting to wait to get know this intriguing man.

“Only if I can help.” Dean said with a genuine warm smile.

~~~ One Year and Six Months Later ~~~

With Dean’s help, Castiel had completed the work on the house over nine months ago. With Dean’s encouragement, Castiel had went for his dream of being a writer. He had turned in his first novel three months ago and it was going to be published very soon. Two months ago, Castiel had married Dean in his backyard, now Dean and his backyard. 

Dean’s little brother Sam now lived next door, in Dean’s old house, with his wife Eileen, who was deaf. Castiel was well on his way to being fluent in sign language.

Their whirlwind romance had been the talk of the neighborhood. Castiel never thought he’d be thanking his dead homophobic Aunt Naomi for bringing his husband into his life. Castiel finally had the happy home he’d always wanted with Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos Welcome


End file.
